Trainee
Trainees, also known as the Trainee rank, are staff members below Moderators. Trainees were formerly known as Helpers and the Helper rank. Acquiring the rank rewards the player with the aqua HELPER tag. There are currently 135 Trainees. If the player has the Ultra, Hero, Legend, or Mapper rank, you may apply at www.mineplex.com/application. You can also be chosen if the Staff team notices you have performed exceptionally in any way. However, not everyone can become a Trainee. Trainees need to have shown dedication to the server. And, of course, helpfulness. If you think you have the right qualities, apply. They need to have their application accepted, in which they are granted a 2 month trial; after the trial, they are either promoted to Moderator or demoted from the staff team entirely. Trainees can also be Builders, though this does not happen often. Information Trainee is the earliest rank of the Mineplex staff rank system. They assist Moderators with their activities. The basics you are given once promoted are limited ban and mute commands. There are many of them due to the server size, and are split up into two groups, with US Trainees accepting between 6-20 Trainees weekly and EU around 2-10 weekly. To become a Trainee you need to make sure you exceed the requirements and stand out within the community, not copying and pasting the same message, but proving yourself. You can start small, little people may notice you at first but that shouldn't stop you from achieving the rank. You must 'answer all questions given to you across the application. Any missed and it will likely lead to a denial of your application. Make sure you are mature in game, on the forums and on teamspeak before applying, and have a happy attitude presented in game. After becoming a Trainee, the new staff members receive a 2-month trial period in which they prove their usefulness to the server, maturity, etc. After this trial period, they will either be promoted to a Moderator or have their rank revoked completely. Disclaimer *Being a Trainee isn't to be "cool" or "above the rest". Neither is it to get everything without needing to farm the Gems for them. Being a Trainee has to be out of sincerity, and it's to help the players of Mineplex from hackers, cheaters, spammers and whatnot. It's more like a job, really. (You don't get paid. Not THAT kind of job!) *If you are a Trainee, don't try to abuse your position. If you do, you will get your rank revoked. * It does not matter which rank you have; as long as you have the Ultra, Hero, or Legend rank, staff members do not look at which rank you have and only look at your application. List of Current Trainees ''Note: The list is updated weekly. '''_ - A * _Blast * 11studios * 16YELDARB * 345 * 3vandg * 44JBDF * aabigail * Airman * AlexTho * Ali * Antlo_ * Aussie * AustinGamesMC * awesomeness17313 * Azuure 'B' * bbarber2012 * beavisthecat * bedrockblaster * beeblebaby * bigbro2009 * BlackAceStar * Blahh_ * BLOODMIESTER * BlueTomboyOtaku * BoredCactus * Bribbs_ * BringBackGravity * BubbleMarsh C''' * CaptainEmilie * CaptainMartin * Carson * Castr0wild3 * Caveguy97 * Cave_Spider * CDHSwag * CelticWarrior * Centurion * chadplays * chubbipenguin11 * ComboPvP_ * CongruousJake * Cookiemilkington * Cookiez * Cool_miner232 * CorruptElement * crabhermit * CraftingPro1 * craftmanphilip * creamysmellnews * Creepr * Crescent * cyber700 '''D * darling58 (Darlingღ) * dddyyylllaaa * DanielW231 * dog9000 * Drum4D E - F * EatPizza * EliteLeader99 * EmeraldSurfer (EmeraldSurfer | Cayde-6) * EnderCreeperJack * EnderStealthz * Ezra_Racecar (Ezra_ | MP Helper) * ElectroBacca246 (Electro) * FierChecer * felix12200 * FireStar891 * flufy_bacca G - I * General_Redstone (General_Redstone - Helper) * Golde150 * Gabby * gamer1208 * haydenmkern * IAmADiamondSword * Im_Destro * Im_Too_Legendary * IsaacOwlstone224 * Its_Lcho * iStormflux J - K * Jarvis9O1 * jazed2013 * jrp2001 * judemsx * KronosMonkey * JoeMaster_ L - M * Labrdr_ (Labrador86) * linall (Linall) * Luigi9990 * madcat2112 (Madcat) * mattndenny * Marhzy * Miachmole * Mistyfade (❤Mistyfade❤) * MooCowIsaac * MyBiddyBunnys N - R * Narwhalguy93 * NDUGAR * Netherwolf_ * Paleoxpert * Patriotsdude12 * Peshov * PikachuDigsMC * purplesword * PrestonPixel * Raven12250 (Raven) * ResistantPwnage S''' * SirBird * sam11_0_2 * Sara1399 * scorbz (Scorbz) * Scharf * soltam * sophiarose11 * Spenczer * Spoertt * StarOfDoom * Starwarsman2 * subterra21 * SupahBadNinja '''T - U * Techtony96 * Taran_brar * theultpriest (Theultpriest Mineplex Helper) * TheMultiVortex V - Z * VanCity * warpedbullet * whitebradcam * Will_ * Wisp_ * xaanit * Xidrin * Xgoldenman16X * Xx_jordiboii_xX * xXRainDarg * xXVevzZXx * Zymbex * xMASTERxt History May 13th, 2015 - UHC Update * Helpers renamed to Trainees. Category:Staff rank